


To defeat a powerful enemy, one must have threesomes

by BloodyDevil



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Anakin doesn't become a jealous asshole, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palpatine plants the idea of an affair between Anakin's wife and best friend... it doesn't create the results he was hoping for</p>
            </blockquote>





	To defeat a powerful enemy, one must have threesomes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Implications](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318408) by [AngelQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen). 



"Anakin, dear boy, I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this, but there are many rumors floating around the senate." Palpatine starts, looking at Anakin with a concerned and saddened expression.

"There are always rumors in the senate. Over half the rumors I've heard pertain to Jedi sleeping with certain senators." Anakin states, confused by the Chancellor's expression. What rumor could be so grim that it warranted such an open expression, normally Anakin had to see past a senate mask to find the Chancellors emotions.

"Yes well, these rumors are based on certain facts. You are well aware of Senator Amidala's pregnancy, I'm sure. But what I'm not sure of is your awareness of this video." Palpatine says, taping a button on his desk and hologram appeared, showing Padme and Obi-wan liplocked with Obi-wan's hands under her shirt. Anakin's first reaction to the image was anger, then of course Palpatine hit play, and both parties were moaning and groping each other, Anakin's eyes were locked to it. "This video has not been given to the public, nor will it ever. The affair between the pair is based on the fact that Senator Amidala has yet to announce who the father of her child is, and that Master Kenobi can be seen sneaking into her office, while she's there, at odd hours of the night." Palpatine says and Anakin nods, a partly thoughtful partly confused expression on Anakin's face.

"So, you think they'd be up for a threesome?"


End file.
